cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Hiddleston
Tom Hiddleston (1981 - ) Film Deaths *''War Horse'' (2011) [Captain James Nicholls]: Shot to death (off-camera) by German soldiers as he charges towards him; his death is first implied when we see his horse running on without him, and is confirmed when Jeremy Irvine receives a letter informing him. *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) [Loki]: Apparently "dies" after being stabbed by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje trying to save his brother Chris Hemsworth, and "passes away" in Chris' arms. However, Tom is only using his powers of illusion and is seen alive at the end of the film, having taken Anthony Hopkins' place. (Tom's "death scene" is reenacted for comic effect in the sequel [[Thor: Ragnarok (2017)|''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017)]], with Matt Damon in his role.) *''Crimson Peak'' (2015) [Sir Thomas Sharpe]: Stabbed multiple times in the chest and in the face with a knife by his sister (Jessica Chastain). Tom dies with Jessica by his side. He briefly appears as a ghost afterwards in order to distract Jessica from killing his wife (Mia Wasikowska). *''I Saw the Light (2015) '[Hank Williams]: Dies of heart failure (off-screen) while being driven to a concert; we last see Tom saying goodbye to Maddie Hasson before setting out, followed by the manager of the venue announcing his passing to the shocked audience and archive footage of Williams's real-life funeral. *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) ' [''Loki]: Throat crushed by Josh Brolin as Chris Hemsworth looks on in horror, after Tom tries and fails to assassinate Josh. TV Deaths *''The Hollow Crown: Henry V'' (2012) [Henry V]: Dies (off-screen) from complications from dysentery. The film starts with his funeral; before following along with the film's dramatization of Henry V. Gallery Tomhiddleston.jpg|Tom Hiddleston just before his death in War Horse Thor the dark world 2013 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2527.jpg|Tom Hiddleston's fake death in Thor: The Dark World CP_2555.jpg|Tom Hiddleston as a ghost in "Crimson Peak" 1541087301-loki-infinity-war.jpg|Tom Hiddleston's real death in Avengers: Infinity War Notable Connections *Brother of Emma Hiddleston. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1981 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by dysentery Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:Romance Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:History Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Adventure Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:King Kong cast members Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by parricide Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Feminist Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Atheist Category:Actors who died in Alan Taylor Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms